Chipmunk vs Fairy
by Isiah02
Summary: The beautiful love fairy known as Kyu Sugardust comes for a visit at the Seville house but turns out to be a real annoyance. What will happen? How will she react? Based off of the Dashie vs. Jason 1 video by DashieXP.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What is up, good readers?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Chipmunk vs. Fairy. This crazy idea somehow popped into my mind after watching the Dashie vs. Jason videos on YouTube by DashieXP.**

 **Tom: We might do all five of them based off the videos if you guys like them. But we have no doubt that you'll love it.**

 **Isiah: Let's get it started.**

* * *

Alvin just got off the bus that took him home along with his brothers. They walked towards their home and went inside.

But suddenly, they didn't notice a girl with fairy wings, pink hair, and a pink fairy jacket in the bushes. She was spying on Alvin throughout the whole day. She snuck her way into the Seville house and for the rest of the day, just played sneaky.

During the day, it wasn't even a challenge to hide from the three chipmunks and their father. She didn't even need to hide at times. For example at night, when Alvin went to sleep, the fairy crawled into his bed sleeping next to him.

Another time was when Dave made breakfast the next day and the fairy walked right past him and he didn't even notice. Then when it was time to eat, everyone sat at the table while the fairy sat in the living room and ate there. Somehow nobody still noticed.

Just when Alvin got home the same day, he realized someone was on to him.

 **Isiah: Ooh, snap! It's going down! XD.**

"Kyu, I don't know if you get this often, but what the hell are you doing in my house," Alvin asked.

I'm here on a full week vacation from work," Kyu responded. "Until then, I'm gonna chill here with you and your family."

"That's fine with me I guess," Alvin said. "But I have something to tell you. It is not nighttime and you are not at the club. So you should not be letting your legs show too much. I'm not gonna lie, they are soft as a motherlover, but I'm just saying. Just put on some regular pants or something and you'll be alright."

When Alvin walked upstairs, Kyu looked at what she was wearing. "For crap sake I'm wearing a jacket. My legs aren't that noticeably," she complained as she walked upstairs.

 **Something to cook up**

Theodore was watching Kyu cook up some chicken. While he was watching, he was amused at what he was seeing.

"Wow, no wonder you have that fairy wand," Theodore said watching Kyu flip the chicken with her wand. "You can flip the chicken perfectly with it." Just when Theodore was about to say something else, he noticed his bigger brother, Simon enter the kitchen asking, "What's for dinner, guys?"

"Oh, just some grilled chicken and a side of French fries," Kyu said.

Simon lifted up his eyes completely saying, "Grilled chicken?! I told you don't mess with grilled, Theodore! I told you I like that Tyson chicken, damn it!" Simon then left the room in anger leaving the fairy and Theodore with confusion. They looked at each other for a moment before going back to making dinner.

 **Video games**

Alvin and Kyu were in the boys' bedroom playing Mortal Kombat X. Alvin was beating her while Kyu was trying to figure out what the controls were.

"Oh my God, you're garbage at this game," Alvin laughed.

"I'm trying to get use to these controls," Kyu complained.

"What the hell, you're not even doing anything! You're like doing the 2019 tricks," Alvin said noticing Kyu holding the controller wrong. "Here. I'm putting my controller down and I'm still beating you." Kyu then looked at Alvin setting the controller down and said, "You know what? I can't take this anymore."

Without another word, Kyu took out her wand and touched Alvin's chest with it making Alvin yelp. "What the hell, Kyu," he started. "That greasy ass wand, you touched me with it! After you were making grilled chicken with it! Now I have to-" Without saying anything else, Alvin fell on the bed knocked out due to the spell Kyu gave him.

"Hmm. Guess it's nappy time for the chipmunk," Kyu said as she tucked Alvin in his bed and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek before flying out the window.

 **Iaiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **isiah: Wow. K.O by a love fairy.**

 **Tom: I think it's more of the term, "Cursed."**

 **Isiah: You jack my style at times, you know that?**

 **Tom: I learned of how to not give a crap about enemies from you.**

 **Isiah: Enemies? You mean haters?**

 **Tom: Same difference.**

 **Darriou: Not really. Enemies are people who you want dead while haters-**

 **Isiah: WTF...**

 **Tom: ...Are you doing here?**

 **Darriou: I'm one of your OC's. I have to be by you.**

 **Isiah: Get the hell out.**

 **Darrious: I'll go when I'm ready-**

 **Isiah: WHAT?!**

 **Darriou: Oh, crap! *leaves room***

 **Isiah: IDK how he even got in here. Anyway, guys, we hope you enjoyed this story. It might have multiple chapters in it. And if you get a chance, check out the update to Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. More stories and updates soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
